smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Planted in Time (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
All six of them looked at each other out of guilt. They felt like they weren't telling Eska everything. Finally, Spiro came clean. "Okay, you got us," Spiro explained, "Gargamel wasn't the one who destroyed us. He couldn't even find our village. It started when this flower mutated and started dividing. Some of us escaped, others weren't so fortunate. They were buried alive." Eska gasped and put her hand over her mouth in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me before?!" "We couldn't trust you after you've disappeared," Brainy added, adjusting his red cap, "And after they got Papa, I stopped being the pompous know-it-all and actually took charge." "Well, that's the only thing I like about this future," Eska muttered. "What are we gonna do?" Britze asked her. Eska thought about her plan. They told her about a mother plant that mutated and destroyed everything. She wasn't exactly sure where it came from. Unless....suddenly, Eska had an epiphany. "Brainy!" Eska pointed to him, "Where did this plant first come from?" "Papa's house," Brainy answered, "When I came back, it seemed to be fine. The next month, it was horrific!" Eska gasped, "The mother plant...was that dancing lily I accidentally poured too much of that Dandrollium on!" She dropped to the ground and gripped Brainy's leaf armor, "Brainy, I'm so sorry! All of this was my ''fault! I never should have messed with that Dandrollium! I just wanted to see it dance more efficiently!" Brainy watched as Eska sobbed at his feet. He patted her head in reassurance, "It's...okay, Eska. Everything will be alright." "But, what are we gonna do, Brainy?" Spiro asked him. "We're going to have to go to Papa's house and get the Dyedendrum," Brainy explained his plan while Eska got up, "If we be extra careful, we can sneak past the guards and get it from the Mother Plant." With his words, they put their plan into action. They used the vines to blend in with the jungley environment to fool the guards. They then tried to find Papa's house while remaining unspotted. "How do we know which one's Papa's house?" Eska asked Brainy, "I mean, it ''has ''been a year since I've been here." "It should contain the Mother Plant," Brainy answered, "A plant bigger than the rest with magenta heart-shaped vines that connect to that house. That house that..." "Is that it?" Eska pointed to the house Brainy described. It just puked out another mutated plant. "Yes," Brainy nodded, "Now, careful everyone. We are the plants. We must not let it think we are the survivors. Let's move out!" The others followed his orders and sneaked into Papa's house, a.k.a. the Mother Plant's lair. When they headed inside, they saw that all the vines were connected to a flower, the dancing lily that Eska was talking about. "''That's the Mother Plant?" Eska whispered as she pointed to it, "Seems a little small," "It is," Spiro explained, "But, it gets bigger when you provoke it, so don't." "Ok, everyone," Brainy commanded them, "Let's look for the Dyedendrum and end this once and for all." The surviving Smurfs started looking for the Dyedendrum in Papa's lair. Eska stumbled on the empty Dandrollium that she hid inside Papa's cabinet and kept walking. She noticed the plant and wondered something. Meanwhile, the others were still looking for the Dyedendrum. When Hefty finally found the beaker, he brought it out, but there was nothing in it. "It's empty!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, something began to move, shaking the house. The Mother Plant began to awaken! The others turned around and saw Eska playing her music, angering it. The furrowed their brows at the Smurf. "I thought it would have enhanced dance moves!" she explained. "Well, you just woke up the biggest threat in Smurf Village!" Brainy told her off. The Mother Plant rose from her spot and drove them out of her lair, attacking them. "Keep things together, Smurfs!" Brainy told them, "We must fight it off! Or die trying! For honor! For glory! For our village!" Previous Next Category:Planted in Time chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story